Long Time Gone
by ms-silent-dogwood
Summary: When Anna loses people, and gets blamed she hits rock bottum and is shipped off to the godforsaken land of the werewolves or comonly known as La Push. there she sees her long lost brother, and a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors**** Note:**

**ok so if you like this tell me because idk if its any good, i always make short little stories and decided to see if anyone liked it. this is my first time to do this so be kinda gentle and if you have any ideas or anything then please tell me!(: thanks.(:**

today was the day. the day of the funeral. my bestfriend just a week earlier had died in my arms suffering from a bullet in a major aterie in her arm.  
i wore a simple black dress with simple plack pumps with a black hat that had a short black veil that just barley went to my eyebrows, wearing the locket that callie had given me three years ago for christmas. with the family ring i got when my mother passed six years ago, it was a triangle with strips of blue going through it. finall i was ready to go, when i stepped out of my car to walk into the parlor, i saw people was looking pittily at me. i didnt need thier pitty who did they think they were? i asked myself when i felt the blast of air come onto me when i entered the gloomy parlor. i took a seat with callie's family, they considered me like thier own since my mother died i never had a father all i knew was that he lived inland while i live in the carribean on a island right off of florida called st. kitts, in a small bungalo that is white with light yellow shutters on the coast of st thomas lowlands.i went surfing everyday with callie we would meet at the beach and ride waves till' the sun went down.i was like the town herp with my surfing, i went all the way to nationals a last year, but now i just stay with small town local stuff. "thankyou for being here today" her brother mike said.  
"im sorry that we have to be here." i said looking at my hands. "why? because you know its your fault?" her mom screech at me. i was stunned "no, no it isnt!" i said looking ahead at the casket. i walked up to it to look at here one more time. i noticed that she had her board fin in the casket with her. it was my fault. i pulled her into the whole gang scene. its my fault. i quickly backed away tears coming to my already bloodshot eyes "im sorry. i understand if you never want to see me again." i said glancing at her mother befor racing to my car to drive, drive away from the hatred her parents felt for me. but also the girl laying in the casket it didnt look like her. she looked so pale, cally was always full of life so tanned, and the girl in the casket couldnt be her. i drove to my house and refused to leave, i sat in my room with the shutters closed so no light could ever enter the room. after three days without really drinking or eating or even sleeping, something happened i thought never would, my dad showed up.  
"you need to leave this room!" he barged back into my life like he had barged into my room. "who the hell do you think you are!" i screamed, but really he has been gone since i was six and now he thinks he can just walk in like this? this is not what is going to go well, i can tell.  
"im your father that is who and you are still seventeen so that means im taking with you to live with me! if you arent going to leave this house and talk to people. then you are coming with me. the movers will be here soon too pack everything up and take it to the airport to ship it to the rez." "im not going anywhere this is the only way to stay close to them!" i scream gripping the side of my matress that i was laying on. "we are leaving in ten minutes better have enough clothes for a few days." "im not going." i said pulling my covers over my head. "suddenly i had been pulled out of the bed and left to go to a car. "stay in here till i get back with some clothes." he said walking back into the house. i sat in the car fuming not wanting to cry so i just punched the window instead i actually was able to spiderweb the window, i was pretty imrpessed with myself, but i guess from paddling against the current and everything had really helped me to buff myself up over the years. i just smiled at the fact that i had broke my dads window when he walked out he just frowned when he threw the bags into the trunk. "that is really imature, i thought you would mature living by yourself." "i did maybe if you were here then you would of known that." i said acid dripping off every word. he just turned the car on and took off in the direction of the airport.  
"im not boarding that plane." i said looking away through what would have been my window.i glanced over and saw that he was contemplating something.  
"im sorry anna, but they dont want you here, the johnson boy had called me to tell me that you need to leave to get away from this island, that some of the locals are upset with you and want you to leave thinking that you are now an endanger to thier kids." i just kept staring out of the window knowing that it was probably true. i knew that if i didnt board that plane now i would probably do something really stupid. "whatever i dont care. all those people were posers anyway." that was all i said to him till we reached the main land and took off on another plane to some town called forks and drove ten minutes out from there to some indian reservation called la push this is so going to suck, looks like im going to have to surf in the cold. "tell me where i will be staying. and then dont talk to me ever again." was all i requested when i got out of the car. "first you have the room down the hall to the right, your car that i think you will need is in the garage and you have school in the morning."  
"what ever did you bring my board and swim suit?" i said dragging my eyes away from the house to him. "yeah, but be carefull since its summer kids think that its time to surf." he said looking at me. even though im not a local i still know how this town works. geeze i once was a local.  
hell i even was a gidget. i walked into my new bathroom and took a shower and put my swim suit and wetsuit. looking for my sunglasses in my purse was a small challenge but i found them on the bottum of the bag. then i pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. my hair was blonde and went to my shoulders and had a natural look that i usually went with wich is of course half wavy half straight. "bye." i told frank,my dads name, and went to the garage with my board in tow. in there i found a blue chevy avalanche. itll do i guess i threw my board in the back knowing i would take it easy so i wouldnt break my board and pulled out to go to the beach that was a few minutes away. we had passed it on the way home so i knew where it was at.  
i pulled into a parking lot scoping out the place it was a total freakshow( packed with people) i parked and got my board out looking for the best spot to go in on. i locked my truck with my sandals and shades in there so i wouldnt have to worry bout them. and walked to a part that looked like it was getting some pretty big swells. i paddled out and it seemed like a massive wave was coming in. i was ready i needed to ice this one. i called "coming down" and was tottaly carving it and did a perfect arial. then i heard dropping in. and was suddenly beefing it, this person better be ready to shed some blood. nobody and i mean nobody drops in on me, this person is so going to get it. first day and im already beefing with a local or kook. great. when she got done surfing the wave that I CALLED i paddled over to where she was, "dont ever drop in on me again, if you ever want to not have to worry about having your car jacked you stupid kook," i said calmly and then went in. im deffinantly going to have to go somewhere else if im wanting to get in a good session. i got out of the water and headed to my truck. put my board in the back and took off, i need a few things before i go home. i headed to town looking for a grocery store. when i finally found one i went in to get some stuff, and headed back out again this time looking for the school so i wouldnt get lost in the morning. i finally found it and decided it was late enough to go home.  
i went in the house grabbed some grub and went into my room so i wouldnt have to deal with dad. the next day i woke up early so that i wouldnt have to rush to get to school. i wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with a grey jacket. i picked out the holiest jeans i had, wich were the knees were taken out with my locket cally gave me. i drove to the school early so i could get a parking spot and find all my class rooms before school starts. "hi my name is anna silvera, im need a schedule." i said trying to muster the sweetest look i could get. "alright honnie, i think you will need your teachers to sign this paper then i need you to bring it to me after school." she said looking like she wanted to codle me or something. "thankyou." i smiled. i walked out to look for my locker when i ran into the wall. that is so embarressing i thought while i picked myself up off the floor. "watch where your going!" "sorry," i said and started to walk away when i heard a scream, 'oh no it cant be happening again' i panicked looking around for the gun that had to be here, but it just turned out some girl was running at me...wait why is some girl running at me?  
i suddenly braced myself for the impact of her body, but instead i just felt a small flick on my face. i just blinked a few times before i registered that she had just tried to punch me. this kook just picked a beef with someone she doesnt want to fight with, trust me. "did you just punch me?" i said through my teeth, "dont talk to my paulie!" i dropped my bag and looked at her like she was crazy, "who is paul?" "the boy you were talking to!" she screeched. "you are going to hit me? for being polite? you people are kooks." i said laughing and picked up my bag starting to walk away when i felt someone grab my arm. "Don't walk away from me, you bitch!" the bimbo screeched. She is really starting to annoy me. "you really need to check yourself, before you do something to really piss me off. did i mention that i had a small temper...ok maybe a big one, but its not as bad as it used to be! "well i think should make me," she smirked she must think that this was a smart comeback. obviously all that hair chemicals has killed a few braincells. "so are you saying you want to do this right now cuz i'm telling you i will if you want." i said calmly, but i never gave her a chance to answer i just dropped my bags and swung. i used to be in kick boxing so all i needed was one hit and she was out. did i tell you i was good at hitting things? when i saw her fall i picked up my belongings and began my search for my first class. i finally found it but not before the final bell rang to let the slackers know they were late for class. "hi sorry im late i got lost i'm Anna im the new student." i said silently i may be a trouble maker but im not one for the spot light. "yes, yes i'm Mr. Cerl and i'll be your calculus teacher for the year, take a seat next to kimberly, kim raise your hand." said the elderly man. a timid looking girl raised her hand after a few seconds her face as red as a tomato. i walked back to the empty seat next to her and stuck my hand out, "hi, nice to meet you im Anna." i said grasping her hand when she stuck it out shaking it firmly. what can i say when you grip your board your fingers get a workout. "well you know my name is kimberly but you can call me kim." the black headed girl whispered. with that we both turned around with a smirk on our faces. i could feel eyes glancing at me all through the day, other than that my day went pretty slow, at lunch i went to the library to sit in because i didnt want to have to seek out some loser table or sit by myself. when the final bell wrung i let out a sigh of relief i felt like i was on the verge of a panic attack all day, waiting for Rohnie(the shooter) to pop out with a gun held to my head. walking out the door i practically ran to my truck and not because it was raining but because i was so excited to surf to release all of the stress that has built up in me over the day. i pulled into the vacant lot and changed into a wet suit since it was so cold out the wet suit would help conserve some of my little body heat i put off. and also to help cover up some of the scars on my body.

**so did you like it please review and ill review something of yours!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**ok so i dont know if this is any good either and to twilight luva yeahh i prolly do lol so yeah but idk how to do any of that stuff hahh i just started doing this. and to twihard fanpire im not good with that stuff lol but i tried to put paragraphs in this one.(: please review and tell me how this is please(:**

flash back:

it was a week before a major surf competition so i just want to get in a good session and go to the gym to work out. there was some shark spottings around the beach recently but i felt it was a necessary risk i really needed to win this competition because ever since my dad and brother left it seemed that mom wasnt satisfied with just me as her family. she started to do meth and lsd. i feel as if the more trophies and medals i win, become a recognised figure in the surf world, that maybe my own mother would notice me. the water was real flat today and if there was a wave it would be all gnarly. finally when i was sitting there searching for hours, a wave that was decent rolled up.

i dropped in on it when suddenly the wave fell apart and i had a major wipeout, wound up getting a bloodie nose, and thinking back that was probably what started the whole problem. i was sliding back on my board when suddenly i was pulled back underwater by something that had ahold of my leg. there was no blacking out for me i felt the whole thing im not that lucky i could feel the raging fire in my lungs from not having any oxygen, i felt my bodyparts being ripped off me. i was living one of my worst nightmares, i was in a shark frenzy. suddenly the red tinted wateer turned dark and i thought that maybe i had gotten lucky and blacked out when i saw arms suddenly reach out for me, and pull me above the water away from the frenzy in the dark depths below i could see some of the sharks still fighting even though there was no longer a prize to be won. a wakeboarder had seen a lone surf board with noone by it so they came over to see what was going on and when they saw the red water, they knew what had happened. they had thought i died there, and i did technically but that was at the hospital, but i was thankfully revived. they said that it was a miracle that they were able to save my arm, but let me tell you, physical therapy was a real bitch. every where else they were able to stich up 110 stiches in all. i know alot! someone else that day had died and wasnt able to be revived. my mom. she overdosed on meth and noone was there to help her. i should have been there but instead i decided to be stupid, and after that day i started doing more and more stupid things, like cliff diving into shallow waters. the only person that was able to do stupid things with was my rescueer, i later found out her name was callie we soon became the best of friends she went with me to my thereapy sessions and didnt get repulsed by my horrid scars from the attack. i had long marks along my legs from were they tore them apart and also on my shoulder from the surgery and from where the sharks almost took it clear off. on my chin i have a scar that looks like a tooth mark and itsthe most badass one of them all.

end flaskback

today it was so flat that i didnt see anything for two hours. finally i just gave up and swam back to shore was heading back to my truck fuming. this really sucks that i havent had a good session out here yet. out of nowhere two boys, or should i say men since they looked like body builders and were atleast six foot came and comparing that to my five foot three i felt like a midget,came out of the forest at the edges of the beach. they seemed to be argueing about something since they both were shouting, but it was incomprehencable. when they started walking again i got a look at both of there faces and one looked like him. it cant be though can it? the other i must say was bangin hot. they both had only pants on and they both were ripped! but the second one was alot more fit than, him. i was already mad and this didnt help it either, who wants to see the brother who had ditched you years ago and not get a good surf in. "sam?" i said my voice quiet i didnt think they heard me but when he turned around to face me i knew that they did. "anna? is that you?" he asked he stared running towards me then and picked me up in a hug and spinning me around. "how dare you think that you can hug me when you are the reason she died!" i yelled punching him in the face.

**yeahh that was supposed to be a cliff hanger(: lol idk if this is any good but please review and tell me what you thinkk(: lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok i know that this is pretty short but i have major writers block... so im just posting what i already have..and this isn't real good either but oh well lol **

"what are you talking about?" he said dropping me, when he started to shake. is he serious right now, first he practicully kills mom and now he doesnt even feel bad for it! atleast i know that i was the reason cally died! "you killed her the day you walked out that door and never came back!" i screamed while pushing him. he barely even moved and for some reason this made me even madder than i was before. "no i think that was your fault, you are the dumbass that was supposed to take care of her!" he said shoving me right back. that other kid just stood there with this dumb founded look on his face. "i did take care of her." i yelled pushing him, but once again he barely moved while i on the other hand had moved back probably three feet. "oh and why are you here? huh? maybe its because your the one who got arrested a month ago? does that sound like responsible to you?" he said with the most stupidest smirk on his face. i was about to cry when he said that and i felt threaten to spill over, but i refused to let sam win this though, so i pushed back those feelings and put on a blank face, wich sam knew all to well. "im sorry i didnt mean it, i didnt mean to take it that far!" hah! this bastard thinks he can beg for forgiveness, hell no! i just looked at him again and let it loose on him. now i know that he is a big boy considering hes past six foot and looks like he can pick a building up. but that doesnt mean that im gonna lose. ive been fighting ever since i was little and first started kickboxing, im just gonna say im pretty badass when it comes to fighting. anyways..when i had him on the ground with him bleeding i was suddenly ripped off him by his friend. "let me at that shit licker!" i screeched."no you both need to calm down!" he boomed. his voice is even banging hot! "take her to my house, we both need to talk and get cleaned up." sam said while getting up. "im not going to your house." i said my voice calm, it alwaysis when i finish a fight, that and i get real tired, but that doesnt happen till after my adrenaline stops pumping but when it does im out cold and wont wakeup for nothing. "take her to my house...and dont listen to anything she says." this stupid hot gorilla then started hauling me to my truck. and when we got there he tossed me into my seat and im a delaquite item, so i of course voiced my opinion about myself when he got in the car. "dude what the hell did you do that for? first you pull me off sam, then you throw me around like a rag doll?" and he laughs! not the reaction i wanted out of him. "you are deffinatly not delaquite if you were you wouldnt have moved sam or made him bleed." he said turning to me. then he just stops everything that he is doing and just stares at me. "dude stop staring at me!" i said looking away because he is really starting to freak me out! "im paul." he says while still staring at me ! i dont even think he has blinked since he has looked at me thank god we haven't started driving yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i don't know if this is very good in the beginning, but i think the end is alright(: the chapters should start coming out a little quicker because i have some of it already typed out!(:**

after that he introduced himself he sat there for a while longer and stared at me. so i finally just gave up and asked him if he wanted me to drive so he could just stare at me, and like any stalker he quickly agreed to it. so when we switched spots and headed down to his house, but this time i had the board rack in to i could go faster. "you better put your seat belt on, gotta remember safety first." i said with a fake smile and a little bit too much cheerieness when i said it. "im fine." if you say soo... i gassed it to sams house with the directions paul gave me seconds before, when we got to sams house i braked it and watched pauls face as he slammed his face into the dashboard "i said safety first, next time you shouls listen to me." i said while laughing at him, he had a red mark on his face where leather met skin. "whatever there wont be a next time because im so not riding with you again." he murmmerd, i just snorted and got out of the truck, the drive kept my adrenaline running so i wouldnt fall asleep at the wheel.

i grabbed a bag that had a change of clothes so i wouldnt have to wear my wet suit the whole time. i walked up to the house with paul walking up behind me, when i stopped at the door i stopped but paul went ahead of me. "were here" paul yelled to the inhabitants of the house. i waited patiently for sam to come invite me into the house. finally he came a few minutes later with a smirk on his face. damn bastard did that on purpose! "oh come in anna, please stay for dinner." he said with a fake smile, ugh he knows i cant reject an invitation damn you boarding school teachers who drilled it into my head not to say no to an invitation. i could feel the veins on my head pop out while i accepted his invitation. "where is bathroom?" i sighed, the adrenaline no longer pumping, the fight was starting to catch up to me. i changed into a pair of sweats and a old rip curl shirt my sponsers gave me to endorse it even had my name on it, it said back from the murky depths a champion rises. when they heard of my shark attack they started my nickname shark girl uley. but when i requested that i didnt want people to know about the shark attack they said it was because my attatude and things. so i was ok with that since it helps me be known for being a badass surfer i dont care. there was a picture of a girl surfing with the board having a big huge bite out of it looking like a shark took a bite out of it. when i got done i walked out and followed the smell of food. it smelled kinda like..steak! my stomach started growling lowdly when i realised it was the most delicious dish in the world. as you can tell i love steak.

when i walked into a kitchen i was meat by sam sitting at the table getting his face washed off by some tramp, ok maybe she isnt a tramp but she is now if she is in cahoots with the devil, or also goes by the name sam. "sam." i said aknowledging him and looking at the people coming into the house by a screen door that looks like goes to the back yard. "hi, you must be anna, im emily his wife." she said walking up to me to shake my hand. i just looked at sam and raised my eyebrows. "wow, sam thank you so much for the invitation. congrats lucifer for tricking her to mary you." i said sitting down at the table across from sam. "now who are these people?" i said looking at the people who were staring at me, this town must have a lot of stalkers. " this is jared, seth, embry, quil,  
and leah." he said matching faces with names. "well then now that we all know eachother lets get dinner over with." i said trying to get out of this house as quick as i could. "oh just wait, we need to have some catching up to do!" sam said, he knew what i was trying to do. "so sam, when did you get married then?" i asked hurriedly the quicker i eat and catch up the quicker i can go to sleep. "last spring. what happened with the whole three month jail time for that liquor and what not?" he asked, like it was the worst i've done. "i served it? and its not like it was just for liquor here! it was other shit too." i said rolling my eyes, i didnt really serve three months it was two but my sponsors said it would be good publicity for my new surfing aparal. "yes i see, how is cally?" he asked, i sat there glaring at him for a few minutes. how did he not know that she wasnt dead, because even though we hated eachother we still didnt go that far. "dont speak her name again" i wisphered i knew he wouldnt understand and figured he would sit there and taunt me over it but i was saved by my phone going off. when i looked down it was a number from the islands.

"hey" i said relieved maybey what my dad had said was a lie, but then again callies mom blames me and she considered me as her own..  
"hey Anna how are you doing?" said zack. "one minute please," i requested. i knew that i didnt want to talk to zach infront on an audience.  
"if youll excuse me its an important call." i said before getting up to go outside. on my way out a little girl came running through the house screaming "daddy!" i walked out to the porch shutting the door, before getting back to the call. "why would you want to know how im doing acordiding to my dad you all hate and blame me for what happened and dont want me there." i couldnt help but keep the malice out of my voice. "i know that it was my fault and everything but you dont have to hate me, i wouldnt have done it if i thought that he would go crazy." i said starting to get a little upset. "that was for your own good i knew that you would go crazy if you stayed here and with ronnie on the islands it didnt really help, wich brings me to to another reason why i called.." i knew that he didnt hate me! "oh thankyou so much for not hating me and telling me tha-" i started rambling but was cut off "anna ronnie is still off the island and we think that he is coming after you!" zach yelled getting exasperated. when he said that i dropped the phone and felt sister awaken. im not going to be afraid anymore im going topunish him for taking what her from me, im going to kill him with that resolve i felt myself calm down. "are you sure?" i asked when i picked the phone back up again.

**ok the whole sister thing will be explained in the next chapter.l i tried to do paragraph breaks and stuff so i hope its better!(: comment me and tell me if its anygood!(:**


End file.
